Love Me
by RedRosey18
Summary: Watari is so annoyed with L always being so calm and composed, so he decided to play a little prank on him. Of course, L being L he won't let things go Watari's way but could this harmless prank bring love to L. Boyxboy, yaoi, lemon, OCxL
1. Chapter 1

_**New Chapter, Be gentle**_

_**I do not own Death note but I do own Angel**_

_**I want to thank my beta, Kilian**__**Grey for being patient with me and helping me make this story better : )**_

Standing in front of the door of his next 'customer' Angel composed himself. Of course that wasn't his real name but at times like this he liked to pretend it was. Taking one more breath to calm himself into his normal apathetic facade, he knocked on the door.

There was no answer.

Angel knocked again.

Still no answer.

Trying one more time he pounded on the door becoming slightly annoyed. He knew that whoever his 'customer' was there, somewhere behind the door as no one would pay that much money and then not show up. Sighing, Angel figured if he didn't come this next knock then he would consider the money a consolation fee for having to come all the way down here. Angel raised his hand to knock one more time when a voice came through the door, nearly making him jump out of his skin.

"Who is it?"

Angel sighed in annoyance, this was the weirdest job he had been told to do yet. Shaking off the regret for taking the job, it was good money and he didn't actually have to do anything.

"Who do you think it is, let me in?"

Angel leaned against the door not expecting the dude to actually open the door. This was all part of the script the man who paid him to do this had written up.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you," the voice replied. It took everything in Angels acting skills to say the next lines without a smile on his face.

"I'm pretty sure you do. If I remember correctly the note I got with the money said '_let Ryuzaki fuck you into oblivion.'_ You are Ryuzaki, are you not?"

It was just so maddening funny to Angel that some old grandpa would pay him 10 grand to play a practical joke on his grandson when he would have gladly just done what the man was joking about and for a lot less money, after all it was his normal 'job'.

Angel wondered what the other man was thinking about. While waiting for a response, Angel had time to light a cigarette up and take a deep breath.

"Are you sure that's what the note said," the voice said sounding concerned and unsure.

Angel nearly choked on the smoke in his throat. Remembering what the old man said just made it so much funnier. _'M__y grandson is very smart and always very sure of himself. Just once I want him to be so shocked by something unexpected that he becomes confused. It would just make my day.' _

Angel almost wished he had brought a camera to catch that response and then show it to the old man; he probably would have laughed his ass off as much as Angel wanted to.

"Positive, if you open the door I'll show it to you."

Angel half thought he would open the door but the percentages were more in the favor of him not; so he didn't move from his spot. A brief thought crossed his mind that the very smart man in there might have a security cam watching him. Sure enough after looking around he spotted two aimed at the door he was leaning against.

Angel halfheartedly waved the card at the camera; the damage was already done if he was watching him. Reinforcing his apathetic stance, he took another drag off his cigarette. Upon releasing more smoke the door suddenly opened, catching him completely off guard.

Taking one last breath of his cheap and really hard to get cigarette, as he was underage, he turned to meet this supposedly 'really smart and very sure of himself man' only to see dark eyes encircled by dark bruising like panda eyes.

The rest of his face was covered in a bandanna, like a Mexican cowboy. It took everything in Angel's power not to burst out laughing, to stay calm and composed. The panda eyed man reached out for the card without saying a word.

Angel threw away his cigarette, not even looking where it went, and held up the card the old man told him to give panda man if he actually opened the door. The old man was so sure he wouldn't open the door that he even said '_you probably won't __need this but if he__ does open the door give __him this. It will__ explain everything,' _but I guess not everything worked as he expected.

Thinking fast, a talent that was useful in his line of work, he knew he couldn't rely on the old man's opinion, anything could happen.

Here came the awkward part.

The part where panda man would read the note, realize it was a prank played on him by his grandpa, and that he wouldn't actually get to sleep with me. Not that Angel would mind, it was how he made a living in the first place.

Handing the card to the man, he quickly snatched it from my glove clad hands. His eyes moved over the page quickly but somehow Angel still felt he was being watched from the corner of panda man's eyes. Finally, the man looked up from the note, not that there was a lot of words on the page, and just stared at Angel.

The more the man stared, the more Angel became uncomfortable. Finally, Angel couldn't take it anymore. Lighting another cigarette, Angel began to speak.

"I was paid a lot of money so if you really do want to '_fuck me into oblivion'_ I wouldn't mind," Angel's smile was obviously fake and forced but he made it stay there even though he was sure this man with the intense stare saw right through him.

"But on the other hand, if you aren't I have to go. I have other customers that are waiting on me and money doesn't grow on trees." Angel laughed again, to anyone else it would have sound real but we weren't talking about just anyone. We were talking about a very smart panda-eyed man named Ryuzaki who saw through the whole thing.

Without another word on either's part, panda man or Ryuzaki as Angel was informed earlier pulled him into the hotel room and toward where Angel guessed the bedroom was.

**Please R and R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter, Be gentle**

Ryuzaki dragged Angel to the bedroom and threw him on the bed. Angel was more than surprised with the change of events but not disappointed. As always, Angel was use to it and just rolled with what was thrown his way.

Panda man, as Angel was beginning to calling him, slowly took off his bandanna. Angel was shocked with what he was saw. The man was breath taking, a Mysteries beauty. With most of his 'customers' Angel didn't really want to 'do' it but for the first time he somehow felt it would be okay if it was with the man standing in front of him.

"Strip" Ryuzaki spoke

Angel felt a shiver go up his back and it surprised him by how much he enjoyed that demanding voice. Sure he had heard it from many other 'customers' that wanted to feel in power but somehow this was different. It was like Ryuzaki didn't need to feel as if he was in power because he was already well aware that he held all the cards in his hand. It was thrilling in a way that Angel had never experienced.

Angel now understood what the old grandpa had meant by this man being smart and always composed. Angel could nearly feel it rolling off the man as he watched Angel put on a strip tease that had become perfect with practice.

First came the heavy turtle neck Angel had put on because of the extreme cold outside. Underneath he was wearing a cotton-thin white shirt and gloves that went up to where the sleeves of his shirt ended.

As Angel did this he slowly danced closer to the Raven haired man. His hips moved to a rhythm that played in his minds. Angel could tell it was working by how Ryuzaki was watching him with lust filled eyes.

Slowly his hands came to wrap around the strange man's shoulders, Angel continued to swing his hips back and forth sometimes 'accidently' pushing them against the taller mans. Slowly as if not to scare him off Ryuzaki's hands came to Angels hips, not stopping the swinging but instead moving with them.

Angel nearly laughed at how cautions the man was acting now and how demanding he sounded earlier; it was such a big difference. Angel leaned forward and up, because he was quite shorter then Ryuzaki was, until his mouth was right over the man's ear.

Trialing his tongue up and over Ryuzaki's ear before beginning to speak

"So how do you want to do this, nice and soft or...?" Angel asked bring his tongue down and sharply biting on Ryuzaki's ear lobe "hard and fast?"

The next thing Angel knows is he's being thrown back onto the bed and the animal that Angel had been waiting for came out. Ryuzaki attack Angel's neck and Angel couldn't help but moan at the forcefulness and pleasure he was feeling.

Somehow Ryuzaki knew just what places to suck on to make Angel become a withering, begging mess under him. What he was begging for Angel couldn't tell you but he was nearly crying with how much he wanted it.

As Ryuzaki moved to take off Angel's shirt; a bucket of water thrown on them couldn't have woken him up faster than that. He quickly moved to push Ryuzaki off him. Ryuzaki seemed to understand that Angel was being serious as he allowed himself to be pushed up.

As Angel took a couple of breaths to calm his racing heart and get his Libido under control, Ryuzaki waited patiently for him to do all this and didn't say anything.

"Sorry" Angel breathed out cursing himself for not making this clear from the beginning.

"My shirt, it stays on. We can do anything you want but my only condition is that my shirt has to stay on and you can't touch my upper body." Angel said and looked Ryuzaki in the eyes to make sure he understood before breaking the contact

It was ridicules to Angel how much it meant to him, how much he was ashamed of something that wasn't even his fault. It was how he felt and for some reason it meant even more that this man abide by his rules.

Angel looked at Ryuzaki to make sure that he understood. Ryuzaki nodded his head and Angel nearly sighed in relief only then realizing it was ridicules to think this man would get mad and storm off.

"Okay, than we can continue" Angel said lying back down and opening his arms.

Ryuzaki didn't say anything and his face was completely blank. So much so that Angel couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.

This time Ryuzaki reached to take off Angels pants, which Angel was more than happy about. Angel was harder than he could ever remember and was just dyeing for release but Ryuzaki being mean only took off his pants. Ryuzaki began to tease him over Angel's silk boxers, driving him crazy with want.

"Please" Angel begged

Angel could have sworn he saw the faintest smile on Ryuzaki's face but it must have been his imagination. Ryuzaki leaned down and did much the same to Angel that Angel did to him when they started. Pulling his tongue over Angel's sensitive ears produced an eager whimper from Angel.

"You have to use your words or else I won't understand. Please... What?" Ryuzaki whispered, sending a thrill right to Angels dripping cock.

"Please, s-st-stop t-teasing" Angel moaned out in a try to get more of what he needed.

"See that wasn't so hard" Ryuzaki whisper at the same time he dipped his hand into Angels boxer to give him one solid pump.

Angel couldn't help but nearly cry out in absolute pleasure. It was so good, Angel felt like he would cum just by the small licks and feather light touches. It amazed Angel, usually with his other customers he wouldn't even get hard and when he would get hard he never came.

Ryuzaki had pulled off Angels boxers in the time that Angel was distract by his thoughts. Angel was nearly panting with his want and need; he had nearly forgotten that it was his job to please Ryuzaki, not the other way around. When he remembered this, Angel felt almost upset that he wasn't living up to his reputation to be able to please anyone.

As Ryuzaki continued to give feather light touches to his lower half that were so pleasurable that a normal man wouldn't have even thought to stop them but this wasn't a normal man. This was Angel and he did this for a living.

"W-what about y-y-you?" Angel stuttered out using all his practice with stopping in the middle of pleasurable things to say them.

"Hmm, would you like to pleasure me?" The words slipped out of Ryuzaki's mouth as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Angel was afraid that if he spoke, his words would beg Ryuzaki to continue what he was doing before, so he just nodded. Ryuzaki leaned back on his hands, he couldn't have said it better if he had handed him an invitation card.

Angel scrambled to sit up with his painful, throbbing erection but he managed. Angel moved forward and unzipped Ryuzaki's pants. The sounds of metal moving against metal nearly echoed through the room with how silent it was.

Ryuzaki's cock nearly sprang out when the zipper was all the way down. Angel was slightly stunted that the man wasn't wearing underwear but that would have to wait as Angel took in the glories sight of Ryuzaki's dick.

It was nearly one of the biggest ones Angel had ever seen.

Angel swallowed in anticipation, it was just so beautiful. Taking hold of it Angel used the pre-cum as lube to move his hand smoothly up and down. Angel faintly heard Ryuzaki's breathe hitch but ignored it to focus completely on the master piece in front of him.

Slowly Angel leaned down to where his mouth was level with Ryuzaki's cock. Angel wonder how much he would be able to fit in his mouth and if Ryuzaki would grab his hair and fuck his mouth. Angel was again surprised with how much that thought made him moan.

Sliding his mouth inch by inch down the throbbing cock, Angel couldn't help but moan and in turn making Ryuzaki moan from the vibrations. Angel tried to relax his throat even more then it was but by the time it hit the back of his throat it was only half way in. Angel was always proud that he didn't have a gag reflex but right now he was even happier about it than ever before.

Slowly pulling his head up Angel made sure to swirl his tongue around and play with the slit at the bottom. The moment there was only an inch left in his mouth; Angel quickly slammed his head back down on the cock sucking harshly.

Ryuzaki moaned like crazy and one of his hands fisted in Angels hair. Angel moaned again, pleased at the contact. Unfortunately for Angel he didn't get to experience the face fucking he wanted as Ryuzaki harshly pulled his head off and threw him onto the bed.

Angel didn't even have time to get his bearings before he was moved again but this time to be put on his stomach. As if it was an automatic response Angel raised his hips and pushed his ass into the air. Angel was sure if it wasn't for all his experience that action would have him blushing 30 shades of red.

Ryuzaki's body lay directly over his as he reached to speak in Angel's ear

"I thought the note said to let me _fuck you into oblivion?" _Angel whimpered at the words

Ryuzaki wasn't looking for a blow job but instead rough, sensual and more importantly hot fucking.

There was some rustling behind him but Angel didn't look, preferring the first move to be a surprise. The first move was a surprise as two clearly lube-soaked fingers were shoved roughly into him. It had Angel nearly biting onto the bed to keep the sounds from exploding from his throat.

Angel was constantly surprising himself with how much he was filling it but decided to just go with it because usually it didn't feel that awesome. Angel let go of his now bleeding lips and let the sounds tumble forth not caring anymore.

Now four fingers were in him and he demeaned himself ready but Ryuzaki didn't.

"Ryu" Angel said shortening it because of his breathlessness "I'm ready"

"No, not quite" Ryuzaki said and to prove his point Ryuzaki suddenly widened his fingers inside Angel and Angel moaned in pain.

After a few more minutes Ryuzaki seemed to lose his restraint and pulled his fingers out. Angel was about to groan in disapproval but didn't have the chance as something much bigger was harshly shoved in.

Angel nearly screamed in the pleasure and pain. Ryuzaki barely gave Angel any time to adjust to his size before he began moving. Ryuzaki pulled his hips all the way back and the jerk them forward in a maddening fast and hard pace. It hurt like heck at first but as Angel began to adjust the pleasure came tumbling over the pain.

The Ryuzaki chanced his angle just slightly and hit something inside Angel that made him see stars. Angel screamed again but this time in pleasure. Angel was speaking, a mumbled jumble of Ryuzaki's name and 'oh god, good'

Ryuzaki wasn't silent either but he wasn't a mess of words. His moans were quieter but it was obvious that he was enjoying it just as much as Angel.

Angel wasn't sure if it was because he had taken two weeks off when he had got the money for this job and everything built up or if it was something else but after only 5 minutes he was ready to cream himself.

It just felt too good for him to not.

"Ryu, a-about t-t-to c-cum" Angel stuttered out between thrust

Ryuzaki didn't say anything but Angel could tell that he too was at his limit. Ryuzaki hit his prostate dead on with a deadly powerful thrust sending Angel over the edge. Angel's mouth opened to scream as he cam but no noise came out.

As Angel cam his walls constricted and tightened around Ryuzaki. Two more pumps and he was done for also, they road there organism out together and after word just laid next to each other in the bliss.

After a few moments Angel turned on his side to look at Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki still had his eyes closed but he could feel Angel's eyes on him anyway. Opening his eyes he looked over at the boy, whose name he had yet to get.

Long gold hair surrounded him like a halo of sorts and enticing green eyes starred at him. The boys features were more girl then boy but Ryuzaki guessed that the boy thought of this as a blessing rather than a burden or something to be disliked because of his job.

The boy was beautiful but beauty of things never seemed to sway Ryuzaki.

"What's your name?" Ryuzaki asked shattering there perfect silence

The boy just laughed, he seemed to think it was hilarious and if Ryuzaki had any sense of humor he probably would be laughing to. Ryuzaki continued to look at the boy, waiting for a response.

The boy sat up more as his laughter died down. Though slightly rumbled he still had on his shirt and gloves. The thought that he wouldn't take them off, even for a customer struck Ryuzaki as weird but he didn't question it.

"Angel" the boy or now Angel said

Ryuzaki resisted the edge to raise an eyebrow at the stage name but again he didn't question it. If he was in Angel situation he wouldn't give his real name either. There was an awkward pause and both Ryuzaki and Angel wondered what would happen now. The pause continued until Angel broke it.

"Want another round?" He said with a cheeky smile

Ryuzaki just nodded as Angel went to straddle him.

Ryuzaki continued to _fuck Angel into oblivion _until the sun was peeking through the heavy, expensive material of the hotel room.

**R and R**

**I want to thank anyone still with me and I want to thank L.A.91 for co-writing this with me. If anyone has any suggestion or advice it would be helpful.**


End file.
